To be a just ruler
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: What if Henry learnt about the argument between Mary and Katherine? What would he do to restaure peace in his family? One-shot, first fanfiction in english.


_Hello guys! This is my first fanfictin written in english, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_

_Marina Ka-Fai_

_XXXXXXXXX_

Set after the clash between Queen Katherine Howard and Lady Mary.

What if Henry was told about what happened between Mary and Katherine? What would he do?

I do not own anything except, maybe, the maid to whom I have given a name.

XXXXXXXX

_**To be a just ruler**_

King Henry VIII was sitting on a chair, a lettre in his hands. He read it once more and he did not know if he had to believe its content or not. It seemed so...unreal to him.

_Your Majesty_

_I'm sorry to take from your precious time with this letter and I thank you for reading it. _

_I am one of the Lady Mary's maid and my mistress has been insulted by Her Majesty, Queen Katherine. Her Majesty came yesterday to see my honorable mistress. Her Majesty wanted to know why she did not « treat her with the respect that is due to a Queen of England. » and said that evryone noticed my mistress gave marks of respect towards the Lady Anne of Cleves even if the Lady Anne was not a member of the royal family anymore. My mistress answered that the Lady Anne was worthy of every respect and Her Majesty took it as an insult. By respect for both the Lady Mary and Her Majesty, I won't write the argument that happened next. But this event broke my mistress' heart and if His Excellency, the Imperial Ambassador, had not been here, the Lady Mary would have left Court. I worry for my poor mistress and this is why I write to Your Majesty. I beg you to heal the heart of my Lady to whom I gave my life._

_I remain your loyal and loving subject and may Your Majesty have a long and healthy life._

_Margaret Jonhson_

_Maid to the Lady Mary_

To Henry, in a sense, it was completely ridiculous, a simple rivalry between women. But in this argument were involved both his beloved wife and his precious daughter. He knew that Mary would have endured the pain of this in a normal time. But, if he believed this letter, the pearl of his world was devestated. He did not know what had been told between the two women but if Mary was so unwell because of it, it had been trully hard.

« I want peace in my family. I have to take care of this matter. I shall talk with Katherine, Mary and Chapuys, since he is involved too. » Henry thought.

He made Chapuys come.

« Ambassador Chapyus. Read this and tell me what happened. » He ordred, giving him the letter.

The Imperial Ambassador obeyed.

« Just tell me what you know about this. »

« Your Majesty, I saw the Lady Mary the evening after this event. She was taking her belongings and wanted to leave. I asked her why and if she had your permission of course. She told me that Her Majesty the Queen removed two of her maids. I told her that if she found a way to conciliate the Queen, surely the maids would be allowed to return but then, the Lady Mary refused and she broke in tears. I asked her what Her Majesty told to her and she told me. »

« What did she say? »

« That the Queen thought she was jealous of her because she was married and her not, that she will never be married. »

Henry was quite stunned. Did Mary trully want to marry and to raise a family? He knew that she was in an age to be married but he was too concerned about his own marriage in order to give Edward a little brother. He realized that he neglected his daughters. His beloved Mary and his sweet Elizabeth. Of course, Elizabeth was still young but she could be engaged. Nevertheless, being the daughter of this traitor, of this witch of Anne Boleyn would not help her to find a suitable husband. But Mary was his daughter and a descendant of Ferdinand of Aragon and of Isabelle of Spain by her mother. She had royal blood. She was known in all Europe for her beauty and he, stupid selfish man, was letting time spoil her chance to find a possible happiness on Earth. He remembered she was getting along well with Pillip of Bavaria, Anne of Cleves' cousin. He sent him away because he did not want another alliance with the Cleves' family. He was seeking a divorce with Anne.

« How many times did I make them suffer? Well, I have not finished with this event yet, I have to speak with Katherine and Mary. I want to know all that happened. » Henry thought

He asked Chapuys what he did after Mary told him what Katherine said to her.

« I tried to comfort her, I could not let her being in her sorrow all alone. »

« You have done well Chapuys, thank you for your concern about Mary. I realize that you do more than your job here for her sake and I am grateful for it. »

« Your Majesty, it is my pleasure to look after the Lady mary. She is a gracious and kind princess. »

Henry nodded and tell Chapuys he could leave. Then, he went to his rose without a thorn's household. He met Lady Rochford and tell her that he wanted to speak in private with her mistress. She left and a few seconds after, Katherine came. She bowed to her husband, smiling. She was as beautiful as ever and Henry did not regret his love for her.

« Sweetheart, I have to speak to you. About the Lady Mary. »

Her smile vanished. He knew that the link between her and Mary did not pass as well as it passed with Elizabeth. He asked her to read the letter.

« Listen to me sweetheart. I have to know what happened. Tell me everything, I promise I won't get mad or anything. » He said softly to her.

« Yesterday, I went to see the Lady Mary because I wanted to know why she was so cold and unrespectful to me. I told her I did not understand why she was kind to the Lady Anne and not with me. She answered me that the Lady Anne was worthy of every respect and I agree with her about it, the Lady Anne is a great person. But behind it, I felt that to her, I was not worthy of such respect. She also told that the Lady Anne wants nothing more than to please you. That is right again. I asked her if she thought I did not try to please Your Majesty. She answered I did nothing more than wearing dresses and dance, that you married me because I can give you a son and that one day, you will tire of me... » Katherine began

« It is certain that Mary should not have tell you such things. What happened next? »

« I told her that she was jealous of me because I am married and that she is not, that she will never be and will grow an old maid. She sounded shocked and as a punishment for her behaviour, I removed two of her maids. »

Henry sighed. Such a complex and tiring situation! Both women had responsabilities in this matter.

« Katherine, do you know that you trully hurt Mary? »

« What do you mean? »

« She was so broken that she wanted to leave Court »

« Because of the maids? »

« No. Because of this story of marriage. »

Katherine looked sad and guilty. She realized that she had been cruel to Mary and that her behaviour was not worthy of a Queen of England.

« Your Majesty, I'm so sorry! I promise, I'll go to see the Lady Mary to apologize and the maids can return! » She said with tears in her eyes.

Henry smiled. Katherine was still young, she did not realize the consequences of what she did and she wanted to fix everything.

« This is a good idea my young and beautiful Queen! I am certain that Mary will forgive you, do not worry. I'll go to see her now. »

He kissed his wife and went to see his daughter. Mary was trully surprised to see her father. Surprised but happy. Henry told her that he knew about the argument between her and Katherine.

« I was wrong, I have no right to speak to Her Majesty like that, I will apologize. » Mary said, certain that her father was going to get mad at her

« This is a good idea Mary but I'm not angry. I have recieved a letter from one of your maids about it. »

Mary felt ill-at-ease. Her father was going to think that she was a crybaby.

« I have talked to Chapuys and to Katherine. They told me everything. It is true that you behaved bad but Katherine as well. She was trully sorry when she heard that she hurt you and she told me she was going to see you so that she can apologize and the maids are allowed to return. »

« Am I not punished? »

« No Mary. No. Listen, I know that you don't like Katherine. I don't know why but please, give her time. She is very young to be a Queen, she was not raised to be one, she is clumsy but she has a good heart. I don't ask you to like her but try to respect her because I love her and she is my wife. You're not obliged to see her as a stepmother. Just try to respect what she represents for England: a Queen, so that our family can live in peace. »

« I'll try Father. I do promise I will try with all my heart to respect her and I apologize for the trouble my maid gave you. »

Henry smiled before saying that this maid had done the right thing.

« Thanks to her, I realize how much I neglect my daughters. Mary, for all the sufferings you went through because of me, I apologize. »

Mary cried a bit.

« I shall think about a marriage for you. Do you have any suggestions of husband? »

« I'll marry the man you will find worthy for England and for me Father. »

« Well I have an idea. »

The young woman looked at him. She thought she was dreaming. Her father apologizing to her, her father thinking of a marriage for her...

« Somehow, it is a gift for the Lady Anne. She has kept all of her promises, she never got in my way. I want an alliance with the Cleves to thank her. This is why my daughter, I have thought of Duke Phillip of Bavaria to be your husband. This is not the only reason. I know you like him and you deserve happiness. »

Mary trully thought she was dreaming. Her father apologizing to her, her father thinking of a marriage for her, her father marrying her to the man she loved.

« Do you want to marry him Mary? » Henry asked

« With all my heart Father! » Mary answered, smiling and crying tears of joy.

A few days later, the maids that had been removed returned ans Katherine apologized to Mary. Mary did the same. She decided to respect her not because she was the Queen. She respected her because she made her father happy. Chapuys was granted lands and titles for his devotion towards Mary. Margaret Johnson had been married to a duke with the King's blessing. Mary married Phillip but the couple remained in England. Henry tried to spend more time with his three children and to take more care of his daughters. His family was in peace, he could not be more happy. Well, except if Katherine was expecting their son but he decided to be patient. Peace is something fragile, he knew it. He wanted to protect this precious happiness.

_**The End**_


End file.
